1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a support system for a video camera that enables the camera to be remotely operated, and more specifically, that allows the operator to manually change the field of view of a camera that is beyond the operator's reach. The invention is particularly designed for elevating a video camera to a significant height above the operator to enable the recording of events over greater distances from the operator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote cameras is well known in the art particularly for use in applications where an operator cannot accompany the camera because of the nature of the environment in which the camera is to be used or because of safety concerns within those environments. Further, it is common to use remote cameras for surveillance purposes in monitoring retail businesses, banks, parking lots and other areas to deter criminal activity and record it should it occur. Further still, the television and motion picture industries use remote controlled cameras to improve the recording of events and the filming of scenes from new and interesting perspectives.
The present invention was borne from the need for an inexpensive, simple camera support device that would allow a single person to elevate and operate a video camera at a substantial height so as to record action-oriented events occurring a significant distance from the camera.
Solving a different need, U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,905 issued to Archambo, discloses a system that is mounted to the arm of a wheel chair to enable a handicapped person to view events that might otherwise be blocked from the person's view by other persons standing around the chair. The system disclosed in the '905 patent consists of a camera mounted on a telescoping arm, a video monitor mounted to the arm of the chair for viewing the camera's field of view, and a motor and control switch for controlling the rotation of the telescoping arm. The described device does not anticipate or suggest that the camera should be elevated more than a few feet above the chair to permit the chair occupant to "see" over those standing around the chair. In addition, the device fails to anticipate a need for tilting the camera relative to the telescoping arm. A further disadvantage of the system described in the '905 patent is the fact that it is dependent on motorized control to pan the camera. It has been found that motorized control over the rotation or panning of the camera does not provide sufficient sensitivity to enable an operator to direct the field of view at a subject that is more than a few yards from the camera lens or a subject that is rapidly moving and changing directions. Therefore, it has been determined that manual control over the pan and tilt features of the camera is preferred particularly when recording events and activities more than a few yards from the camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,859 issued to Acker discloses a camera support and stabilizing device that attempts to isolate the camera from the movements of the operator. The device consists of a camera mounting platform attached to a pivot having a counter balance to maintain the camera in a horizontal position. The device also includes a video monitor and handle adjacent to the platform. The handle is provided for panning and tilting the camera. However, as particularly illustrated in FIG. 14 of the '859 patent, the operator of a camera mounted to such a device would be unable to control the panning and tilting of the camera when the device is elevated beyond the operator's reach. In fact, the presence of the counterbalance prevents the camera from being tilted when the operator cannot reach the handle. An additional disadvantage in the '859 system occurs because the video monitor is mounted adjacent the video camera such that when the device is elevated above the operator, the operator's view of the monitor is significantly diminished.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,249 issued to Horn et al. discloses a device that enables a camera operator to elevate the camera above a crowd to get a clear view of the event or activity to be recorded. The device consists of a foldable pole, a camera mounted at the upper end of the pole, a motor for tilting the camera relative to the pole and a video monitor mounted to the pole at a location accessible to the operator. The device lacks a base or other structure that would assist the operator in holding the pole in a stable upright position, and thus, at least one of the operator's hands must be used to grip the pole and hold it upright. Further, the device uses a motor to tilt the camera relative to the pole. As noted above, it is preferable to manually pan and tilt a camera when recording or filming events that are occurring over a significant distance from the camera and/or recording a subject that is fast-paced requiring more responsive control over the camera's field of view.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a camera support specifically designed for a camera to enable the recording of events that are occurring a significant distance from the camera and/or which are action-oriented in nature.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an extendible, mobile, manually operated camera and monitor support system that overcomes the aforementioned problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an extendible, mobile, manually operated camera and monitor support system which can be fully controlled by a single operator.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extendible, mobile, manually operated camera and support system which includes a camera at the remote end, a mobile base at the other and a monitor and camera controls at a location accessible by the operator, such that an operator can monitor and closely control the field of view of the remote camera.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extendible, mobile, manually operated camera and monitor support system which includes an extendible camera mount which can be collapsed into a compact unit for storage.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an extendible, mobile, manually operated camera and monitor support system which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, maintain and operate.